Innocence Lost and Gained
by Erzebet
Summary: Hermione is a friend to Draco's girlfriend Pansy. Hermione and Draco's feelings for each other get in the way of resonable thinking and they start sneaking around behind Pansy's back. Things happen and things come out in the open. MF,Oral
1. Chapter 1

Innocence Lost and Gained

Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 1 - The Shower

Hermione let her pinned up hair fall to her shoulder sand her towel drop. It was seventh year and she was happy to be head girl even if the head boy was Draco Malfoy. She had gotten over it about a month ago.  
Today had been a very long day and all she wanted was to have the feel of the hot, steaming water on her skin. Draco was out with his girlfriend Pansy. 

Actually Pansy was Hermione's best friend they had been just a year ago and had formed an instinct connection. When Hermione found out that Draco had a 'thing' for Pansy Hermione had been ecstatic for her best friend. She hated to say it but she was jealous. She felt herself staring to feel something for Draco.

She would NEVER admit it though. Every once a while she would glance at Draco while he was staring at her, even when Pansy was in his arms. Hermione still knew that nothing would ever happen after all him and Pansy were together. It's wrong to want your best friend's boyfriend but its just... she really wanted him, but again nothing she could do. 

Hermione continued in the joint bathroom her and Draco shared. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror before going to turn on the shower. She had had a potions test today and she wasn't quite sure if she had done well. Lately, her grades have seemed to drop a little and her concentration had been off. She just hoped it would all fall into place.

Hermione ran her hand over the water, it was still cold. She walked over to the counter where her rose was for when she finished her shower, next to her was his. She took a quick look around purely from habit and touched the green silk. She then lift it and brought it to her nose. His scent was intoxicating, she was becoming obsessed. She put the robe down and walked over to the shower, the water was warm so she stepped in under the spray.

Little did she know he was watching her. When she was under the spray and her back turned her quickly stripped before wrapping his arms around her waist. She went to turn her head to see who it was but he stopped her. He then reached for the shower head and untwisted it so there was a hard pressured stream.

She didn't say a word, the thrill was overpowering. She knew who it was but the 'mystery' of it all was exciting. He stay behind her and walked them to the wall of the shower. He slumped own to the floor bringing her with him. His hands stroked her legs, arms, then breasts.  
Hermione moaned at the contact his cold hand then the steaming water was a wonderful contrast.

He let the spray of water flow between her legs, first her thighs, then her clit. Hermione cried out at the pleasure. He quickly moved her up letting the spray leave her. She made a little cry of loss.  
He smirked before letting it hit her on the clit again. She smiled before starting to cry out. Draco held her and massaged her breast. It wasn't before long she came. She touched his forearms. She still hadn't seen him. She went to turn around but he stopped her again. His lips moved to her neck and kissed and nipped the sensitive part of her neck making her moan again. He stood them up. Her legs were weak and wobbly. He waited till she could stand on her own. They were out of the shower and dripping wet on the bathroom floor.

She picked up her clothes and when she turned around he was gone.

Authors Note -  
I know in the book she didn't meet Pansy 6th year and they aren't friends but that little detail will pay off :)

I hope you like it and leave a review if you would like me to continue. I used to write fanfiction about a year ago that wasn't HP but bad things happened and I'm trying it again. This is a big step for me and I hope you all will enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence Lost and Gained

Chapter 2 - Movie

Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot

Hermione sat in potions listening to Professors intensely... at least that's what others students would think if they looked at her. In reality she was thinking of Draco. Every few minutes she would take a quick glace, discreet enough so no one would notice that she was looking at her best friend's boyfriend. The only bad thing about looking at Draco was having to see Pansy next to him.

Something 'bout the way you looked at me  
Made me think for a moment,  
That maybe we were meant to be

Draco was doing the same thing. He would take a glance but the only difference between her and his is that his lasted longer then a second.  
He couldn't take his eyes off her hair and her neck. He remembered her silky skin and creamy white thighs and the way she quivered when...

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape screeched in Draco's direction. The entire class including Hermione's head turned to the blonde.

Living our lives separately  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately

"Let's just pretend for a minute that I didn't see you staring off in space and there is no way in finding an excuse. But what was exactly the last thing I said?"

Draco raked his brain for a minute. "That we should pay close attention to the difference when using doves blood and dragon blood?" Snaps was a little taken back . Draco smirked when he realized he was right.

Oh why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving it in but I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

"I don't know how you know that since you were in no way paying attention." Snape continued in his lesson.

Pansy turned to Draco and whispered. "How in the world did you know that?"

"That's been my answer for the last 4 years it had to pay off eventually."

And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately 

Hermione ran out of potions class hoping to get to her room before she would have any chance at seeing Draco. Before she knew it Pansy came up behind her and playing jumped on her with a laugh.

"Where are you going so fast?" She asked finally standing next to her. 

"My room, you know me, study study study." She said with a very awkward laugh. Before she knew it Ron and Harry were next to her walking. Draco quickly followed. He still hated Harry and Ron but he showed support with Pansy. He came beside Pansy and Hermione watched as he slid his hand in with Pansy's.  
Her stomach flipped.

"It's Friday, no homework. Ugh. Me and Draco were talking during potions and we thought we could have a movie night in the head common room. What do you say?" Honestly Draco didn't remember that conversation he was probably staring at Hermione while it happened, but he didn't mind.

"Yeah what do you say, Mudblood?"

You looked my way and said "you frustrate me"  
Like you're thinking of lines and times  
When you and I were you and me

"Don't say that." Pansy scolded.

Hermione nodded, "Sure. Whatever."

"Popcorns done!" Came Pansy's voice with a 'ding' of a microwave. 

"Pansy, it was pointless to use the microwave we have perfectly good wands right here." Draco said as he took the bowl and walked over with everyone who was sitting in front of the television Hermione kept in her room. She moved it in the common room.

We took our chance out on the street  
Then I missed my chance  
And chances are it won't be coming back to me 

"We have a muggle movie it's only do everything muggle."

"I'm just saying use it or lose it."

Draco and Pansy were sitting on the couch while Ginny was on the chair. Hermione was on the floor. Ron and Harry didn't feel comfortable being in the lair of Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione pushed in the DVD. She didn't understand how Pansy thought that they had to watch   
Practical Magic'. Its a good classic but they would probably just make fun of it.

Why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving in, but I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

(1hour later)

Hermione was indeed correct. They were making fun of the movie. Whenever Pansy would say something Hermione would look up and would see Draco looking it, his ice blue eyes penetrating her.

(30 minutes later)

Due to the constant commentary from the peanut gallery and the fact that Hermione has seen the movie a million she had fallen a sleep.

And it strange that things change  
But not me wanting you-

So desperately  
So desperately 

"Looks like out little busy bee had fallen asleep, how does she study if she can get tired that quickly?" Pansy questioned.

"I'll deal with her, you two go ahead and leave before you're caught out after curfew." Draco suggested. Pansy gave him a kiss on the cheek before nodding and leaving with Ginny.

Draco looked down on Hermione and shook his head. "What am I going to do you with you?"

He quickly bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to her room while he memorized the way she felt in his arms.  
He laid her in her bed. He went to leave until he heard her.

I keep giving in but I should know better  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
So desperately

"Don't go." Those were the last words heard that night,  
Draco walked over and took off his shoes and his shirt. He climbed under the covers and cuddled up with her and held her in his arms as she drifted back to sleep. Draco watched as she fell into a deep sleep.

I want you so desperately

Authors Note-  
Will get better, I swear :)  
I like songs, I love songs in stories. If I think a song will fit a chapter well I listen to it as I right. If you so happen to have the song or availability to it I recommend listening to it as you read. Of course, your choice.  
Desperately by Michelle Branch

BTW - LOVED the review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Innocence Lost and Gained

Don't own but plot

Chapter 3 - Banned

Hermione shifted in the bed with a smile on her face. She rested her head on top of the warm chest next to her. This was so nice for her but then her eyes flew open.

Draco.

Draco was in her bed and very very warm , he had a really nice chest... no she couldn't think of such things. Draco... enemy... evil... incredibly hot...

She didn't want to move in fear of waking him and then there would be an awkward moment but maybe if she went to take a shower he would wake up and leave before she got back. Good plan in her opinion.  
She slowly moved her arms in an attempt to not shake him.

Success!

Now she had to slowly sit up without rocking the bed. She slowly sat up and twisted so her legs dangled along the side of the bed.

Failure.

Draco awakened and smiled before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back to the bed. He obviously enjoyed them sleeping together without actually sleeping together. In reality Draco was having problems with his family, unbeknownst to Hermione. His father expected him to join the 'family business' the moment he graduated from Hogwarts. Sometimes at night he wished he could just lay with someone, it didn't have to be intimate just another person laying next to him to ground him to reality that he still had somewhat of a choice in the decision for after Hogwarts.

Hermione gave half of a smile before deciding she couldn't do this. Pansy. Think of Pansy.

"Draco."

"Yeah."

"I think we need to talk." She said nervously turning to face him.

"About what?"

"Pansy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh. It's obvious I like you and you like me."

"Very true." He said smiling.

"Your with Pansy. I think we can only be friends. Nothing more. Hopefully nothing less."

"I love her you know."

"I know."

"But there are these feelings telling me that I have something good but there might be something better out there."

"Guys who say that end up cheating."

"Which I will never do."

"Good, cause I would never want her to be hurt."

"Same."

"So, it's settled?"

"What's settled?" Draco said with a hint of a smile.

"You and me, nothing could ever happen."

"Then it's settled."

Draco said it was settled, but she did feel so warm and so... no couldn't go there. She was a mudblood she was simply Hermione. Just yesterday he was insulted her and now he couldn't find a mean bone in his body.

Hermione sat on a stone bench that was covered by the outer hallways. She watched as the rain fell and she saw as the grass were being pushed down by a force greater than them. The rain was actually very calming.  
She then felt a hand touched her shoulder, she spun around to be face to face with Harry and Ron.

"Coming to breakfast? I hear Dumbledore has a really big announcement to make." Harry said as Hermione stood up.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just a lot on my mind is all."

"Like what? Ron wondered.

"Girly stuff."

"Ugh. Girly stuff is just a code for butterflies and unicorns."

"Whatever you say, Ron."

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco and the way he felt, his hard chest next to her. His protecting hand wrapped around her.

Everyone sat as breakfast appeared in front of them. Ron and Harry of course took handfuls while Hermione was content with a muffin.  
She brought up the courage to glance at the Slytherin table. She knew she just made Draco promise that nothing would ever happen between them. She knew they had made a pact but she couldn't help it. She looked directly at him while Pansy kissed him on the cheek. He was looking at her too. She quickly turned away she was realized she had been caught when in reality was caught too.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted.

"Students I have the displeasure of informing you of another threat for Hogwarts. " He paused for he gasps.  
"We have reason to believe that there is some sort of predator on campus. We've been told it feeds off the magick of the land and the area in general. The more magick it uses the stronger it becomes. The teachers and I fear that it will somehow 'attack' us after its magically full. We regret to say all students must turn in their wands for a period of time till we can disarm whatever is threatening the campus. Little magick will be used in classroom and we will try to keep all magick used to a low."

Hermione watched Draco as Snape had them put his wand into a basket with the other Slytherin wands. McGonagall walked the Gryffindors table to do the same along with the other tables.

Short Chapter, I know. Sorry. I would love more reviews :)  
What do you think is causing the trouble at hogwarts?


	4. Chapter 4

Innocence Lost and Gained

Disclaimer - I own nothing except for the plot

Chapter 4 - Sleep with me?

Hermione laid on her bed staring at the ceiling with a million thoughts running through her head. She really didn't want to go. Yet, she did promise Pansy and Ginny. They were going to Hogsmeide to pick out their costumes for the Yule ball which wasn't for about 3 months. No one has even thought about it yet except for Pansy of course.  
Hermione had asked how they would know which dresses to get if they didn't even know the theme. Pansy planned on being on the committee, which sign ups weren't for another month. She said she would kick and scream if they didn't have it be a masquerade ball, classic but still one of the more enjoyable themes they had.

Hermione got up the strength to get up and get dressed for their outing. The one fun thing about going to Hogsmeide is that it was one of the rare occasions where school robes weren't mandatory. She slipped on a long black shirt with a white button up top. Her first thought was.

'Would Draco like this?'

She then quickly dismissed it realizing this wasn't something that she should be wondering.

She then put on some boots that complimented the skirt wonderfully. She then quickley grabbed her wand and tapped the top of her head letting her hair become less frizzy. It wasn't as frizzy as it was a few years ago since her hair just naturally settled.

Suddenly a knock came to her door and Hermione startled jumped.

"Yeah?" She called out.

"It's Draco, you ready yet, Granger? Pansy isn't patient you know."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Draco opened the door as Hermione went and grabbed her denim purse.

Draco was taken back a bit, she looked absolutely perfect. His breath hitched and his eyes scanned her quickly. Hermione then saw he looked a fit flushed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Fine." He lied.

"Lets go." Hermione said walking closer to the door and Draco followed.

While they walked to meet up with Pansy they made small talk.

"Why are you going? I mean if Pansy is picking out her dress why would she want you to see what it looks like before the ball?"

Draco stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, she wanted to make sure my costume matches and besides there is a pretty good chance I'd forget what it looks like by the time of the ball." Hermione laughed.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks that its to early to buy a dress."

"You're diffidently not the only one, Granger." They laughed. They were content standing right next to each other. When they saw Ginny and Pansy Hermione whispered.

"Prepare to part." They got closer. "Part." They both moved away from each other about 4 feet. Then everyone turned to see them.

"Hey, you two. Surprised after the long walk from your room you two didn't kill each other." Pansy said with a smile.

"You underestimate me." Hermione said as she gave both Ginny and Pansy a hug. 

"So." Pansy said talking Draco's hand. "You ready to shop? Hope you brought your walking shoes."

Pansy dragged all three of them into a shop the moment they got to Hogsmeide.

"This is a new shop that just opened a few days ago. It has every dress for every occasion. They have everything from Yule ball dresses to wedding gowns. The moment Draco was out of ear shot Pansy turned to Hermione and Ginny. She then pointed to a dress.

"This is the dress I want to wear when I marry Draco." She said with a huge smile. Ginny giggled and Hermione's stomach dropped before giving a fake smile which she hoped was believable to the other two girls.

Draco went off to get something to eat while the girls shopped. Ginny spotted a hunter green dress and suddenly fell in love. She grabbed it and ran to the other girls.

"Look at this dress, its absolutely beautiful, isn't it?"

Hermione frowned. "It's Slytheryn colors."

"What's wrong with Slytheryn colors?" Pansy said putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing but I just don't want Ginny getting beat up by both Slytheryn and Gryffindor."

"Well," Ginny started. "It's masquerade they won't know its me and besides its a great chance to be someone else for a night."

Pansy smiled. "Well, go try it on while me and Hermione look." Ginny nodded and went for the dressing rooms. After about a minute she came out .

"So?" Both Pansy and Hermione turned to see her. The dress was indeed gorgeous. It was straight which helped make her look a bit taller. No slits, which was so Ginny. It had straps and a straight cut over the cleavage. It was the perfect dress for Ginny.

Pansy then found a red dress and tried it on. The moment she came out she twirled around to show everyone. "Isn't this perfect?"

"Well it diffidently screams Pansy." Hermione said as she looked at the dress. It had a very low v neck, and was backless with very high slits.

"It's beautiful, Pans. I don't think I would wear something so daring though. Also, it's Gryffndor colors."

"Well, I'm using Ginny's concept and giving it a chance. Now we need to find your dress."

After about 10 minutes of 'no,' 'hell no', what the ...' they finally found Hermione the perfect dress.

When she stepped out of the dressing room was the moment Draco came through the door. His jaw dropped and is breath hitched in his throat. Before something started to grow within his pants he left before anyone saw him.

Hermione's dress was beautiful. It had slits that flashed a bit of thigh when she walked, it was ankle length and it has straps. Also a v neck that showed a touch of cleavage without going over board like Pansy's dress. The colors were genius. It was a dark red underneath and it had a sheer black lace over it.

"Oh my god!" Pansy stared in shock, Ginny then did the same.

"Does it look that bad?" Hermione asked almost about to cry.

"NO!" Pansy yelled. "It's perfect. You have to buy it. It's the perfect dress in the world. It's so you. Buy it. Buy it now before someone steals it right off of you."

"OK. OK. I will, don't be so pushy." Hermione went back into the changing room, put on her clothes and they all bought their dresses.

When they walked out of the shop Draco was there waiting on a bench. They then went to find masks.

Hermione put her dress in her dresser hoping it would still fit by the ball. Hermione then looked at her clock. It was 3 in the morning. She had spent to long on her homework. Thank god it was the weekend. She still had a tomorrow to have fun till classes start and she would have to buckle down again.

She was surprised that Pansy and Draco didn't spend the night together. 'Maybe they had gotten caught in the halls by one of the professors.' Hermione thought.

When that happens they don't visit each other for about a week.

She then slipped on a long shirt and a pair of shorts. She turned off her light and laid in bed with the comforter wrapped securely around her. After about ten minutes and she was just about to fall asleep the door opened. She turned to see Draco. He looked half asleep, he was in shorts and a shirt.

"What's the matter?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Can't sleep." He said walking over to her and sat on the bed.

"What's bothering you?"

"I've just been having some problems is all nothing to concern you with." Hermione didn't question it knowing if he wanted her to know he would tell her. She also didn't question why he had came to her.

Draco's eyes locked with hers and a question was asked with out words being said. Hermione simply scooted over and pulled back the covers. Draco climbed in and they fell into a deep sleep.

Authors Note - Sorry about not updating in a while but I've been trying to get things organized with a lot of different things and plus I got The Sims so I've been a bit distracted. I got tired of the game after about 2 days so I will write more often :)


	5. Chapter 5

Innocence Lost and Gained

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot

Chapter 5 - The Things that Haunt Us

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she felt Draco next to her. This was nice but she knew it shouldn't be. She looked at her clock and it read 7:35. Breakfast was in about an hour and a half. She was going to wake Draco up in half an hour when she saw how tired he looked. Her curiosity was overwhelming.

Why had he come to her?

What had caused him to come to her?

Why didn't he go to Pansy?

These questions would bother her for a while but she knew that if she pressed him to hard on the subject he would block himself off from her completely. She didn't want that for selfish reasons and that he might not be able to get over what ever it was that was bothering him.

Hermione went out to the common room to grab her wand. She went to the table where she left it and realized it was gone.

"Damn." She swore. George and Fred's little plan didn't work. After everyone's wands were taken the other day George and Fred had snuck into Dumbledore's office to grab Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wands along with their own.  
One of the house elves must have gotten a hold of it while cleaning or something. Hermione wasn't worried the house elves liked her, they probably wouldn't tell Dumbledore about it.

Hermione ran her hand through her hair before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to drag a brush through that knotty hair of hers. By the time she was done she realized she should wake up Draco. She was hoping he would wake up on his own because she realized it was kind of awkward having to wake him from her bed.

She went back into her room and looked at him. He looked so peaceful, all of life's worries disappear when you sleep and she figured it must be a vacation for him. She wondered what he must be dreaming about.

She walked over to him and sat on the bed. Placing a hand on his shoulder she gently shook him.

"Draco."

Nothing.

"Draco." She repeated herself . After a few seconds she felt him move under her hand. His eye opened and he was a bit taken back to see her face but then realized what had happened.

"Breakfast is in about an hour. I thought I should wake you." He smiled.

"Thank you." He said genuinely.

"Anytime." She said with a smile before shooing him out of the room so she could get dressed.

Hermione didn't bother seeing if Draco had left before went down to breakfast. She had to talk to Ron and Harry, she realized that she hadn't been spending much time with them and she didn't want them to feel like she was abandoning them for her new friend. They still weren't happy with the fact she was friends with the Queen of Slytheryn and that her friend was dating Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table facing the Slytheryn table, if the position of her sitting was on purpose she wouldn't have admitted it.

She smiled as Harry and Ron sat down. Ron have a smug look on his face.

Harry and Hermione started to chat about the upcoming Quidditch game and Ron basically kept quiet which diffidently wasn't normal.

"What's your problem?" Asked Hermione as Ron threw her a not very pleasant look.

"I'm just surprised that little miss popular has had time to talk with us lower specimens."

"First of all I haven't been ignoring you I've been hanging with Ginny and Pansy and many of those time you two had been invited. Did I stop you from coming? No. So If any one wants to complain about time not being spent it is ME! and 2nd of all when did you learn the word specimen?"

"We would have came if a certain Draco Malfoy wasn't there. Do you suddenly like him enough to spend your time with him?"

Hermione's stomach dropped.

"I can't control the friends or partners a friend of mine has. I cannot control Pansy's relationships." Secretly though she wished she could. "I bet she doesn't have the highest liking for you two but she is still kind enough to invite you because she knows you two are my friends. So if you two want to be so childish to not spend time with me because of who I am friends with then you two can just... fuck off!" Luckily the conversation wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear but them.

Hermione just sat there. Harry spoke up. "You're right. We'll try to make an effort... well I will. I can't say as much for Ron."

As if the timing was planned Pansy came up. "Hey Herm."

"I hate being called Herm."

"Well I hate being called Pans but that never stops you." She said with a cheerful smile.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out today before classes start tomarow." Pansy then looked at Ron and Harry. "You two can come if you want."

Hermione didn't want to be in the same room with Draco if Pansy was going to be there. It was immature and selfish but it was true.

"Sorry, I still have some homework to get done." Pansy pouted.

"Ok. I'm going to see If Ginny or Draco wants to come. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She called as Pansy walked away. She then turned to Harry and Ron.

"I'm leaving. I'll talk to you two later."

With that said she got up and left. 

Hermione sat in the her and Draco's common room. She figured he would be off with Pansy doing things that she would rather not think about.  
She grabbed one of her favorite books from her room and lit a fire. She wanted to just relax tonight.

The moment she was all realized and comfortable the door opened and Draco appeared. She figured he would have gone with Pansy after dinner.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be with Pansy?" There was a hint of jealousy in her voice but Draco didn't want to tease her about it now. Especially after her hospitality last night.

"I told her I had homework to do."

"You're saying that as if you lied." Hermione said sitting up and putting the book on the table beside her.

"I did."

"Why?"

Draco walked over to her and sat down. "We need to talk, Granger."

"Is it just me or have we been having a lot of talks?"

"It's not just you." He said with a smile. " I think we need to talk about last night."

"What about last night, Malfoy?" Hermione asked losing eye contact with him.

"Me coming to you. I want to explain myself." Hermione quieted giving him silent permission to continue on.

"Well, you know my father. He wants me to serve Voldemort the moment I graduate from hog warts and I just can't. I'm not going to and I think he knows this. My mom won't pressure him to make me if I don't want to. I just have to get up the courage to tell him. The reason I came to you is because of this guilt I have for not obeying my father is just eating away at me."

Draco's head was lowered as if he was ashamed. Hermione took her fingers and lifted is head encouraging him to continue.

"Sometimes at night I just keep thinking about it and then I have these dreams. These awful dreams." Hermione was shocked that he as opening up to her but he had to open up to someone. "In the dreams there are these people. These people are being killed and tortured and I can't stand it. Sometimes I just need another warm body next to me to ground me to reality. That's why I came to you."

"What about Pansy? Why can't you go to her?"

"I don't want her to think less of me."

"She wouldn't do that. You know that."

"I don't want her to know about that part of my life."

Hermione nodded understanding.

Draco stood up and cleared his throat. "Well I'm going to go to the library and take a look at a book I saw earlier." Hermione nodded and stood up going to her room. She tripped on the leg of a side table and she quickly started falling to the ground till two strong, muscular arms grabbed her and stood her back up. Hermione like Draco earlier cleared her throat.

"Uh... thanks."

"Anytime, Granger."

Hermione laid in bed when she heard the door opened. She felt Draco get in the bed.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Night, Granger."

Authors note - I know short chapters but that my major flaw. Short chapters. I used to read a lot and I hated chapters that were have just fillers, it makes you not really want to read it so everything in my chapters tends to have a point.

curlyq2713 - don't worry he will  
kellie - going as fast as I can. lol  
Elmo - its good to be god. lol  
LiLiL - glad you like it

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING HERE. ONLY AT ITS IS ABOUT 15 CHAPS AHEAD OF THIS WEBSITE.

Innocence Lost and Gained

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot

Chapter 6 - Kiss

Hermione sat in potions with a small smirk on her face. She turned to Pansy who was sitting next to her and they giggled for a moment before Snape threw them a tiny look of disapproval. They stopped.  
Hermione couldn't believe this. She never thought she would see a teacher struggle so much with a lesson. Snape was trying to explain today's potion lab without actually doing a lab. Since magic was been banned its been very difficult for the teachers. The students found it as nothing more than pure entertainment.

Hermione threw Draco a quick glance when Pansy wasn't looking. She never had Draco this close to her in class. Since Pansy decided to sit next to Hermione, Draco naturally sat next to Pansy.

She wanted to feel him so badly. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his warm, muscular, perfectly shaped arms. Just the thought made her quiver inside. She knew it would never be though.  
She then thought back to the one time in shower, just the thought made her blush.

What was that ? 

Did he even remember?

Did he want to forget?

She figured that if he wanted to discuss it he would. She didn't want to cause any unnecessary waves.

Her spacing out caused her to miss out on the assignment.

"So everyone know what they have to do?" Snape asked. Hermione almost gained up the courage to raise her hand and ask about the instructions but she knew it probably wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm going to have you pair up. I have found it helps to keep explosions at a low." Snape glared at Neville Longbottom. "Don't get to excited because I will be pairing you."

After a long list of student Snape finally got to the students Hermione wanted to know about.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Like you had any doubt."

"Pansy and Neville. I know she'll keep you in line Mr. Long Bottom."

"And Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Now everyone get to work."

Hermione walked up to Malfoy. "I thought we weren't doing any labs."

"Weren't you listening? He said these potions have a very minimal magic resources."

"Directions?"

"Damn, Granger. You must have really been spacing if you missed him running on and on about that."

"A lot on my mind." She blushed. Draco noticed.

"What were these thoughts that made the virgin Hermione blush?" Draco smirked.

"We are so not going there." Hermione said as she read over Draco's notes and started to take out the necessary items needed for the potion.

"Oh now I have to know. Spill."

"Well..." Hermione wasn't sure she should tell but she figured, 'What the hell'. If she was ever going to bring the said incident into the light, Draco gave her the perfect opening to do so. "Just thinking back to a certain shower incident that happened not to long ago. No biggy. Just got me distracted."

Draco laughed. "What kind of showe..." It hit him. He gulped back and gave a very nervous laugh. "Let's get back to work."

Hermione turned in her and Draco's finished product to Professor Snape along with everyone else.

"Class may leave." Snape announced as he started to look at the potions making sure they were all the right color.  
Right as Pansy, Draco and Hermione were about to leave.

"Pansy, please stay after." Pansy looked confused but stayed behind.

Hermione and Draco returned to their room and Hermione headed straight to her room.

"Wait." Hermione turned around.

"What?" She asked as put her books down.

"I wanted to talk to you about the shower thing."

"Continue."

Draco panicked. He didn't know what to quite say. "Lets just pretend it never happened." Hermione nodded. That's when there was a knock at the door. Draco allowed them in. It was Pansy.

She had a small smile on her face. "Hey, I just wanted to say bye to Draco before I go and study for my class tomorrow." She gave Draco a quick kiss.

"Why did Snape want you to stay after class?" Draco asked.

"He wanted to congratulate me on my potion. Apparently I've been progressing." She gave them both a smile then left without another word.

"Good for her. I'm glad she's doing better." Draco said as he sat on the couch.

"Are you serious?" Hermione scowled. "Something is wrong."

"What in the world makes you think that?"

"We are best friends." Hermione told him. "A best friend is someone who can look at you with the biggest smile on your face and still know something is wrong."

"What could be wrong?"

"I don't know. I'll ask her about it later." She said as she headed to the bathroom. "I need to take a shower."

Draco smiled. He was so willing to go in there after her and join her but he decided that it was for the best if he didn't.  
When he heard the shower go on he quietly made his way to her room. He hoped that she would take a while. He wandered in and made his way to her desk, he looked through it and didn't find anything interesting. He then looked around a bit more. He didn't know why but he really wanted to go through her things.

He then went to her nightstand and opened it. He found a leather bound book, mints, gum, and chap stick. 

"Doesn't seem like things a witch would have in her nightstand." Draco said quietly to himself. He grabbed the book and opened it. He then realized it was a dairy. He couldn't resist, he opened it and read a tiny bit.

'What happens when he's your Prince Charming, but you're not his Cinderella?' He skipped on a bit.

'Sometimes I can't hold on and there's one here to help me.'

He read on a bit more.

'Life is an ugly, awful place to not have a best friend.'

He never realized that the little perfect witch could be so insightful. He skipped a few pages and read some more.

'Sometimes I'm scared that one day I'll fade and no one will notice.' He then heard the shower go off. He scrambled to put the book back and fix everything so it didn't look disturbed.

He quickly made his way to the common room. He opened a few books and sat there as the door to the bathroom door opened.

"Why are you studying in here? Why not your room?" She asked. Draco looked over and saw her in her robe.

"I hoped that your smartness would rub off in me in here." Hermione shook her head and laughed. Draco stood up and walked towards her. 

"Do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"When you find out what's wrong with Pansy, let me know." Hermione nodded.

"Ok." She went to go to her room. Draco thought back to her journal entry. 'What happens when he's your prince charming, but you're not his Cinderella?"

"Hermione."

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"One more favor?"

"Sure." Draco went up to her. He grabbed her hips sand pulled her towards him. Her body went up against his and her face flushed. He gently brought his lips to hers in a very soft kiss.

"By the way. I would notice."

AN - I hope you liked it. Please review. BTW - I've planned out every chapter of this story. There will be about 50 chaps. Also you'll have to deal with the Pansy thing till the last 20 chaps. Sry. But there will be a Pansy vs Hermione thing in this story.

Yume - Every review no matter how small is VERY appreciated. I had forgotten about that pasrt, i had been thinking about it.  
Rachel - Glad you like it  
elmo - Action and Romance to come  
fiona - glad your liking it :)

Again Please Review.


End file.
